


Bad Pet! Good Pet!

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Cosplay, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Shirtless, collar and leash, fan convention, griffin as a cosplay pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin discovers something new about David, and learns about the world of fan cons and cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat's Meow

Griffin was surprised when he popped into David’s new apartment late one afternoon and found the place empty. David was a bit of a homebody when he wasn’t with Griffin out jumping, so finding David gone was a let-down, not that Griffin would ever reveal that tidbit of knowledge to David. Figuring he might as well hang-out until David returned, Griffin settled down on the couch and started playing his favorite video game.

It was not long before the oh-so-familiar jumpscar formed, and David was back. Griffin went to shut down the game, pleased to see David – that is, until he actually took in what David was wearing and burst out shrieking with laughing. And kept laughing, more and more hysterically, tears pouring from his eyes, every time he looked over at his friend.

David stood there with his arms crossed tight over his chest, scowling a bit, tapping his foot furiously as he suffered through Griffin’s amusement and waited for his annoying brat of a friend to settle down. Griffin finally got it together, wiping the tears from his cheeks, managing to contain himself to the occasion fit of the giggles. And then, the inevitable … “Excuse me, but what the fuck, David? You’re bloody well dressed up as a cat!”

And it was true. David was caught out. He hadn’t expected Griffin to come by to visit, and had let his guard down, unfortunately. He was wearing sandy brown cat ears that were nearly the same tone as his hair, the inside of each ear solid black. His braided dark brown leather shirt looked hand-knitted and showed lots of skin, with matching soft supple chocolate leather pants. He was barefoot, his toenails painted solid black to match his fingernails. It was his tail that was the kicker though. A long soft fluffy stripped tabby brown tail that curved up gracefully in the air – a gorgeous tail that made him the centre of attention at the fan convention he was attending for the weekend. His perfect blue eyes were ringed with kohl eyeliner, trailing out at the edge of each corner like a tabby or Siamese cat. And to complete the outfit, he even had invested in amber-colored cat’s eye contacts. David knew it was a good look on him, and he had spent weeks planning out what to wear and designing his outfit in secret.

He had jumped back home from the fan convention where he had been doing some cosplaying, something he fell in love with long before he met Griffin. And after getting to know Griffin, as much as the smaller jumper permitted at least, David vowed to never let Griffin know about this part of his life. Yet here he was, exposed in full costume, with Griffin laughing at him. The thing was, it seriously pissed him off, because at the convention he felt like he actually fit in, felt like he was part of a larger community that accepted him as he was, unlike the rest of his jumper/paladin world. Cosplaying allowed him the freedom to have fun, dress up however he wanted without being judged, and let him socialize. And here was Griffin ripping him apart over something David loved. David would have hissed at his friend, but given his outfit, he knew Griffin would only break out laughing once again.

And his outfit this year was kick-ass, and David had only popped home to grab his camera so he could take pictures of some of the new people he had met and the diversity of costumes. He even had a chance of winning in the animal division of the cosplay competition that night and yet Griffin was making fun of him, without understanding how much this meant to David.

Griffin chose that moment to start making purring noises at him, eerily sounding exactly like a cat himself, and that was the last straw. David flashed a nasty smirk at Griffin, a move that clearly startled the smaller jumper who had expected David to flush and get embarrassed as he traditionally would.

Stalking proudly across the room, David swiped something from the kitchen counter and then moved back to kneel down in front of Griffin, invading his personal space and getting uncomfortably close. With a whispered, “Oh, you are so going to regret laughing at me,” David snap-locked the black studded collar around Griffin’s slender neck, tightening it until he felt it was snug without being constricting. Griffin was too shocked to say anything with David acting outside of his normal passive-aggressive mode. Then the taller jumper snapped on the thick metal chain leash, and sat back on his heels to check out Griffin’s reaction, holding the chain tightly. Griffin, for once in his life, was actually speechless and looked astonished.

David cooed at him, his voice soft and edged with a bit of anger still, “Add some eyeliner and you’d make the perfect pet for me.” Griffin started to stutter out an angry retort, but David was already pulling him up off the couch and into his arms as the jumpscar started to form. With a whispered, “Welcome to my world, Griffin. I was just coming home to grab my camera but because you made fun of me and hurt my feelings, I’m taking you with me.” As the familiar swirl began to tug at them, he added quietly and with a small laugh, “By the way, in case I didn’t mention it, animals rule where we are going. And I’m an alpha male cat with a lot of status. You’re my human slave, my beloved pet, so I hope you enjoy yourself at the party.”


	2. Transformation and Training

Once they jumped into the convention, David took Griffin down a quiet corridor and then sat with Griffin on the floor explaining cosplay culture and how he was expected to act as David’s pet for the night. More specifically, that David was the master and owner with Griffin as his pet, and as such Griffin had to obey all of David’s orders and commands, and that no one could approach him without Griffin being off his leash or with David’s express permission.

Griffin sat there with his jaw agape and his arms wrapped around his knees, wondering what the hell to expect for the rest of the evening. He was definitely out of his element for a change. It was seriously annoying to Griffin, being used to being the one in control, but also a bit intriguing as it was something very important to David.

Not surprisingly, within the first hour Griffin was wearing a BAD PET! sign hung around his neck by the convention organizers. Griffin thought he was trying pretty well, but he had the sign on his front and his back because his trying just wasn’t up to standard for pets, evidently.

David had warned him to keep quiet and get used to the environment and other cosplayers first, but he was Griffin after all, and keeping his comments to himself was no easy matter. So he kept mouthing off to David (mistake 1 – never talk back to your master), making fun of the other owners (mistake 2 – rude and snarky comments are a massive taboo) and making fun of the cosplay convention itself (mistake 3 – never openly criticize an event to which you are attending when everyone can hear you).

David had to forcibly keep Griffin in check after the sign was put on, because the sign just made him want to fight back and not follow David, and if he got another misdemeanor, they would both be asked to leave. Even worse, as the owner of a bad pet David had to add a silver lock to keep the chain leash attached to Griffin at all times.

When the organizers told that to Griffin, he looked over at David – and it was clear that he was ruining David’s night. Shoulders slumped, David looked forlorn and a bit lost, and thoroughly let down. Griffin made the decision then and there to be the best possible pet to David, and prove his friendship with David was important to him. They were both strong-willed but this was David’s environment and something he obviously loved and Griffin didn’t want to be the one who wrecked it.

That being said, David took Griffin to a small side room that was currently in-between role-playing board games for additional instruction. In less than 20 minutes, David had Griffin properly trained to walked by his side, how to stand and pose, and to make appropriate eye contact with owners, pets and cosplayers. Griffin wanted to make it up to David, so he put all his energy and focus into learning everything the first time it was shown to him, and was actually pleased when David complimented him on a perfect walk, turn, pose and walk combination.

With the basics under his belt, Griffin then stood in patiently, head tipped down and eyes to his feet, waiting for the slight pull that would indicate David was ready for them to walk and rejoin the crowd. David whispered the word, “Beautiful” in his ear, startling Griffin, but he kept in his ready position until David released him and he could look up and start walking.

A small group of cosplayers stood at in the doorway, having obviously watched as David put Griffin through his training. They were all wide-eyed as David and Griffin walked towards them, and spontaneously broke out into applause as Griffin followed the silent cue to stop to and pose. He must have performed well, because David placed a hand on his shoulder, claiming owner possession.

With a nod of recognition to the group, he stepped slightly back and gave permission for them to approach Griffin. He had to stand without speaking as they all checked him out and touched his hair and fondled his clothes and cooed over the beauty of his master. They had obviously met David before, because the group kept asking David when he had found his first pet – it was clear from their discussions that David had always played solo and never had brought a pet with him before. It made Griffin momentarily blush inside, knowing David had never brought anyone with him before, not even Millie.

With a grin, David unlocked and unleashed Griffin, but ordered him to stand still. Within seconds, the young players were hugging him and patting him and playing even more with his half-snarled dark waves, giving him human treats (candy) and cute stickers. Griffin eyed David nervously, but David was smiling at him warmly so he figured he was doing right by allowing himself to be pawed by others.  
One of the players went over to speak softly to David, and Griffin wasn’t sure what was up until the group took him by the hand and started to move him away from David towards the men’s bathroom.

The slight anxiety about the loss of David by his side must have been apparent, because David stopped them for a moment to lean down and calmly say to Griffin, “These are friends of mine, and they want to freshen up your look and style to better fit with me as your owner. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

And with that, the mini-swarm took him off for his transformation.

By the time they were done and handed Griffin back to David, Griffin was totally changed, and absolutely loved it. Before they had left the bathroom, he preened for a few minutes in the mirror, personally thanking the players for making him much more suitable to be with David. And it was true. The majority of owners and pets weren’t exactly matching, but had a certain style that complimented each other and brought out the best in both. It didn’t matter to Griffin when he first arrived, but the swarm told him how important it was for owners and pets to reflect each other, and then it became incredibly important to Griffin. And the swarm had done a perfect job, much to Griffin’s amazement once he got used to having totally hyperactive young strangers giving him a makeover.

By the time the group made moved on to find another pet to play with, Griffin was back with David, who had a very appreciative look in his eye. Black eyeliner and black painted nails to match David’s, dark black-red lipstick, and funky skull barrettes and hairclips to twist his shaggy chocolate locks and get his hair under control. He was even clean-shaven, something he was pretty sure David had never seen before.

Without warning, David reached out and gently touched Griffin’s lips, taking care not to rub at the lipstick. “They did a great job on you, Griffin,” David said fondly. Griffin beamed, pleased at David’s reaction, and then replied, “Though I’ve been told I’m not dressed properly to show you off.” With a smirk, Griffin strained slightly on his leash, and amused, David allowed himself to be pulled along by Griffin as they maneuvered through the tight crowd.

Griffin had one booth in mind that one of the players had suggested to him as a place for a more appropriate outfit. His tattered and used jumper clothes were too normal, too human, and he needed a proper cosplay look that suited David. Arriving at the booth, he and David found themselves confronted with wall-to-wall goth gear and clothes. Pointing to one specific t-shirt that immediately caught his eye, Griffin started to demand, then changed his tone to one of supplication, “David – I need to look better. My clothes suck. As my master you control all our decisions. Would you please buy me this shirt?”

David’s lips twitched as Griffin shifted from his every day personality to his new pet identity, but he nodded in acquiescence and let the vendor pull the shirt down from the wall. Griffin was more surprised when David asked the vendor to show them a selection of pants, and thrilled when David picked one out that had straps and chains and pockets and was a solid over-dyed black.

“Here,” David said, handing the cash to the vendor and offering to the items to Griffin, “We need to get you changed now. I think these will look good on you.” For a second, David’s fake amber eyes shifted, looking darker, more focused and Griffin wondered what that look meant. However, David called him to attention with a light flick of the lead, and off they went to hit the men’s bathroom.


	3. The Bathroom

Alone in a large empty bathroom stall, Griffin became acutely conscious of the fact that David was going to watch him change. Not that the two jumpers had ever been shy around each other before, quite used to jumping around the world and altering their outfits for the situation, and often in rather strange places. At those times though, they just tended to change, backs to each other and eyes averted, never watching the other.

But this felt very different. Griffin was going to shed down to his boxers to put on an outfit that David had especially picked out for him. It had an intimacy to it that Griffin had not felt in a very long time.

“I need you to take off my leash so I can swap shirts,” Griffin asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He stood expectantly, new shirt in hand, and David smiled, a full warm beaming smile, and then leaned into Griffin’s personal space very slowly. A finger lightly sketched a path along Griffin’s clean-shaved jaw line, sending chills across Griffin, before David reached down to slowly unclasp the heavy silver lock and unhook his chained lead.

David’s fake cat eyes never left his, and Griffin was very conscious of how close they were standing. David had gradually been increasing the physical contact between them throughout their time at the convention, and Griffin found himself enjoying the unexpected experience. David enjoyed touching Griffin, a hand always in contact with some part of Griffin’s body – shoulders, wrists, face, hands, even his thigh once. It was subtle, but clear enough to see if one was looking closely enough. And Griffin was definitely looking. The rules allowed David as owner to be in physical contact with his pet, proved it was consensual, and Griffin was definitely taking pleasure in this part of the cosplay culture.

Once the dreaded lock and lead were off, Griffin was free for the moment. It was strange, but he had become so accustomed to the weight of the metal chain that the absence made him feel even more exposed. David traced a line following the edge of Griffin’s leather collar, and licked his lips shiny-wet unexpectedly as he gazed upon Griffin with a near proprietary look. It was almost like David appreciated how Griffin was standing there submissively, the thick collar snugly encircling his slender neck.

To break the tension, Griffin pulled off his grimy faded black ratty t-shirt, sliding it slowly up his chest and over his head to ensure he didn’t catch any of the accessories by accident and ruin his hairstyle. The bathroom stall suddenly felt very small and tiny. David had instinctively shifted even closer to Griffin when he pulled his shirt off, and the smaller jumper felt strongly conscious of David’s proximity within his personal space. David was gazing down at him, the corners of his lips twitching in a private smile.  
  
And with no shame, Griffin stood there for a moment, proud of his scars and burns that life had permanently etched into his skin marking his success as a jumper. After all, they marked every time he managed to live through another Paladin encounter.

Griffin certainly didn’t expect the next part though, where David pushed the boundaries between them once Griffin’s shirt was off. As fellow jumpers, he never would have let David take control, yet somehow in this topsy-turvy cosplay world, he enjoyed David being assertive and aggressive in their current relationship.

David reached out slowly and mapped the edges of the burn that marked Griffin’s neck and throat. His smile deepened and under the ugly bathroom lights, David’s cat amber eyes were outstanding. He slid his finger under Griffin’s studded collar, tightening it for a minute and momentarily making it hard to swallow. David just stared at him, and Griffin’s heart was pounding so hard, he thought he might faint.

Instinctively, he opened his mouth to deflect the tension between with a smart-ass comment, except David cut him off with a quiet “Shhhhh.” Griffin was startled enough to stop, but he was even more startled when he realized David was reeling him in closer. As David tipped his head downwards, Griffin suddenly knew. And then David’s mouth was pressed against his own, a gentle unobtrusive kiss that conveyed so much in so little time. They were perfect with one another, lost in their shared private world. And it was so good, being this close, this warmth spreading through them.

Griffin’s bare chest was pressed against David’s soft leather woven shirt, and the raw direct sensation of sharing body heat was overwhelming. David’s tongue invaded Griffin’s shut lips, slipping in to taste and explore the intimacies of Griffin’s mouth that was for once actually silent. It was intoxicating, to have crossed the line and moved beyond the traditional bonds of their friendship. Griffin opened his mouth further, freely permitting deeper access, and David’s tongue was soft and hot as it explored every nook and cranny being offered.

The smaller jumper knew from watching David for such a long time that he was definitely a player when it came to women and one night stands – and his expertise in touching and kissing was making Griffin feel like he was spiraling out of control. He was losing himself and falling apart and they were in a public men’s room after all.

Griffin finally had to step back and break them apart to get himself together, to figure out how to respond to this change between them. He had wanted this for so long, and now that David made his interest explicitly clear, it was exhilarating, but also a bit too intense. After all, Griffin had few sexual encounters in his lifetime, E.V. being his one and only actual relationship, and had much less to draw upon experientially. Unfortunately, as usual, Griffin spoke before he thought.

“Damnit, David, you ruined my lipstick!” Griffin realized what he just said and felt like sinking into the floor. Of all the fucking stupid wrong-moment things to say. David stood there, slack-jawed and astonished. “We just kissed and that’s your first response?”

Griffin immediately went defensive and snapped back, “Well, you did make those kids dress me up so that I’d be acceptable and now you’ve ruined my make-up. I’ll have to retouch it.” David stood there looking uncertain, his large hands awkwardly hanging loose by his side as if he didn’t know where to put them.

Eventually, the two shared an embarrassed glance and realized that neither was actually angry or upset, they were simply very unsure of how to deal with the aftermath of having kissed. They stood apart, breathing hard, slightly flushed and watching one another for a few minutes. Griffin’s old t-shirt was on the floor and he was a tad self-conscious of the ruby red blush that spread across his chest and the way the cool recycled air hardened his nipples.

David finally took the initiative, expected as an owner after all, and with a small hand motion, indicated Griffin could continue to get dressed. Leaning back against the stall door with his hands behind him, David watched and gnawed absently at his lower lip as the new t-shirt slid easily down Griffin’s lean body to caress and cling to every muscle and curve. The t-shirt was truly gorgeous on the smaller jumper and Griffin was happy that David had readily agreed to buy it for him. It was a thin soft black t-shirt, a perfect true black, covered by silvered dragons with ruby red eyes silk-screened across the front. It was pre-washed and very comfortable, almost like Griffin had been wearing it for years.

Griffin could see the open appreciation in David’s eyes, and it gave him the confidence he needed to show David he was interested and fine now. Griffin broke the distance between the two of them, his hands settling abruptly on top of David’s leather knit top. David’s eyes flew wide open in surprise, but he didn’t move away from the bathroom stall door and he didn’t object.

At first, Griffin was content to let his hands run lightly up and down David’s leather- knit shirt, watching as David’s eyes crinkle-closed with pleasure. The taller man reached out and caught Griffin by the shoulder for balance, but otherwise didn’t move. The knit was loose enough for Griffin’s fingers to latch onto, and for a few minutes, he teased and scratched at David’s bare chest through the holes with his black-painted nails. David let out a small moan, and his long fingers dug hard into Griffin’s shoulder when Griffin lifted the bottom edge of David’s top and placed both hands flat against David’s abdomen. Griffin could feel himself shaking, but the contact was incredible – David’s skin was so warm and soft and smooth, and his muscles twitched and fluttered under Griffin’s touch.

David’s eyes were still closed, screwed tightly shut in fact, and Griffin was struck by how intensely they both needed, wanted, desired this type of contact. Griffin wrapped his arms tightly around David’s midriff, and the taller jumper grabbed him back so tight Griffin could barely breathe. It was a hug of reassurance, and they sighed together and relaxed into their embrace, soaking in the sensation of being one.

Eventually other people came into the bathroom and the two jumpers reluctantly separated and stood in the stall watching each other, grinning. David finally quietly offered, “Maybe I should let you try on your new pants in private.” David seemed on the verge of laughing, and then his shoulders started shaking with mirth. “I suspect we’ll never get ready for the competition if I stay in here to supervise.”

Griffin grinned in relief at not having to been seen in his boxers, “Ya, just give me a few minutes to get into my new pants and I’ll be out to freshen up.” David disappeared from the stall, his tail bouncing as he jauntily walked away, his face still glowing lightly red but beaming with happiness.

When Griffin walked out a few minutes later, David gave him a very loud wolf whistle. The black pants fit him perfectly, and Griffin had tightened the straps around his legs, emphasizing their tone, while leaving the chains loose enough to jingle as he walked. Combined with the new dragon t-shirt, goth-inspired hair accessories and make-up, Griffin was suddenly born anew. Gone was the shabby clothes and perpetual sneer; instead, David was greeted with a near shy hello and a slightly nervous smile.

It was lucky no one else was around the bathroom by this time, because David suddenly blurted out, “I can’t wait to get you somewhere private.“ David turned bright red, but Griffin just grinned back and replied with honesty, “Me too. Just wait until we get home tonight.”

They stood together at the sink cleaning up where their make-up had smeared from their contact. Griffin could tell David was amused at how carefully Griffin reapplied his lipstick, whipping it out of his pocket like a professional and carefully retracing his lips and covering them slick wet red-black. He didn’t care though – he had grown to quite enjoy the look the swarm had created for him along with his new and nicely clean clothes.

The two jumpers used a few pieces of toilet paper to carefully wipe off where their eyeliner had smeared, which was how they wound up with David hunched down very still staring upwards, while Griffin carefully relined the cat markings around David’s eyes. Up close, Griffin could see the edges of the coloured contacts. Concentrating hard on not shaking as he re-applied the fine lines under David’s long lashes, Griffin murmured, “I like the amber contacts – they really suit you and your outfit.” David smiled and looked pleased, but remained frozen in place, saying nothing.

Before they left the bathroom, the two gave each other one last final inspection. Without question, they looked amazing together. David’s largely tawny brown attire was perfectly matched by Griffin’s black outfit and the silver chains offset them both. With a tight smile, David whispered, “sorry,” as he relocked Griffin’s chain lead onto his collar. Griffin startled David by standing on tiptoe and whispering back into David’s ear, “No need to apologize. I’m yours, after all. I don’t want other owners after me.”

Mastership firmly re-established, David cheerily announced, “Right, time to play. But first, let’s see if we can get your status changed.”


	4. The Competition

They went from the bathroom directly to the information table where the convention hosts were set up. David requested a pet evaluation again, and after Griffin apologized for his behaviour and demonstrated what he had learned, the hateful sign was removed, with a minor admonishment to remember the rules of the convention. Normally, the BAD PET! sign lasted the entire day, but Griffin had taken personal responsibility for his behaviour, and had even brought up how the sign negatively reflected upon his owner when his owner had tried his very best to coach Griffin. David looked a bit astonished when Griffin addressed this, but nodded his agreement as the judges looked over at him.

Having been cleared of his bad pet status, Griffin was surprised when David led him over to another convention table where people were lining up. Evidently, David had originally entered himself into the solo cosplay competition, but with Griffin on hand, he changed his registered player status to owner and entered them both into the top competition of the evening, the paired couples event. It was judged, where overall marks were given to the owner/pet duo for performance, perfection with cues, matching abilities, and costuming. They had the last spot of the night as they were so late to sign up. Griffin was secretly quite proud that David thought they were good enough to compete even though it was his first time cosplaying a pet.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening practicing the routine given to them, and without fail, David kept touching Griffin. Holding hands, whispered comments into his ear, small elbow nudges and secret smiles, even a pinch on his ass when David thought no one was looking. Griffin started looking forward to these brief yet intense moments of contact between them.

After their practice, they went and met up with some other owners and pets, and ate slices of pizza for dinner with a crowd of cosplayers David had made friends with over time. Well, as close as a friend could be without knowing about jumping. Griffin felt self-satisfied knowing that in truth, he was the one true friend David had because of their shared secret – after all, no one else could ever understand their lives except other jumpers.

After they finished eating and hanging out, they went back to practice again, David demanding perfection with every single movement and gesture. They went through the couples routine so many times Griffin actually started feeling tired.

But in the end, the practice paid off.

The minute they hit the stage, pausing just as they hit the stage to attract attention, the applause began. It grew louder as the two executed difficult move after move perfectly at each stage of their performance. Griffin and David were in harmonious synchronicity with each step taken. It was a complex routine and with silent communication they performed it without error.

When they hit the finale, a sole spotlight cut through the dark room, and they ended standing side by side as still as mannequins under the bright beam. The room erupted in a thunderous roar, swelling louder by the second as the two held themselves perfectly still. When it came close to peaking, David turned and bent Griffin backwards, holding him carefully so as to not fall as he leaned down to capture Griffin’s mouth with a chaste kiss.

Griffin was startled because they had never practiced *this* part of the routine, but managed to not let it show, conscious as he was of the watching crowd and knowing they were still being judged. David’s lips were once again on his, warm and soft and gentle as they pressed against Griffin. The crowd went wild, caught up in the delicious sight of male cosplayers kissing. Just as David started to straighten and release them, Griffin turned his head to leave a butterfly light kiss on David. The taller jumper squeezed him for a second in pleased acknowledgment, and then pulled them upright.

As David stood with precision, Griffin spontaneously dropped to one knee and bowed his head in submission. It wasn’t planned but it was the perfect end pose – especially with the clear impression of the blood-stained black lipstick kiss left at the base of David’s neck. It was like a servant in obedience to his lord and master, a bold move making clear that David was the perfect owner. As the wild applause continued, David dropped his free hand to rest on Griffin’s shoulder. They stood as statues as the crowd went crazy, people jumping to their feet screaming and clapping with adoration.

The judges didn’t even bother with the build-up to the awards ceremony or any speeches – the crowd was too deafening. They simply took to the stage, their faces beaming with delight as they made their way down the catwalk to where the jumper pair were in the spotlight. The two hosts stepped forward, and looped the matching gold metals over each man’s neck. Griffin arose from his kneeling position and took David by the hand. They stood for long minutes as the crowd took pictures and continued applauding, holding hands and wildly smiling at everyone.


	5. The After Party

After the pair eventually walked off stage, David unclasped the lock and undid leash from Griffin’s neck, and left it his backpack that was safely stored away in a locker. “No need for this right now,” David offered, and Griffin quipped back, “Too bad, I was getting used to being chained to you.” David grinned and retorted, “Well, I didn’t say I was done with it – just that we were done with it at present. I do like how obedient you are when you’re my pet.” Griffin punched him hard on the right arm, and then grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together again.

As winners, they had to stay for the dance that rounded out the convention events for Saturday. It was the highlight to everyone’s weekend, and while the jumpers were eager to get home and explore their new relationship, it was important to participate. Neither talked about their kiss in the bathroom, Griffin feeling up David, nor David’s on-stage kiss to end their performance. They had fun hanging out and meeting new people, but all night they kept holding hands, sometimes smiling shyly at one another, never away from the other’s side.

They also had the special treat of having open bar access all night as winners. The two took advantage and enjoyed several drinks together. It was a powerful and heady combination – the adrenalin of winning, the warm flushed headiness of the alcohol, and the unresolved and unspoken sexual tension between the pair. Everything felt intensified between them, and it was near impossible to break eye contact even when approached by other players. Griffin also felt more mellowed out with the booze in his system, and actually chatted and enjoyed getting to know other players.

David maintained a more intimate and physical contact with Griffin all night – an arm over Griffin’s small shoulders, a hand his hip, a brief touch to the small of his back, more fingers exploring his clean-shaven smooth jaw line. Griffin always leaned into these gentle caresses and let David have his way.

Even better for Griffin though was the wonderful sensation of David’s slender fingers buried deep into Griffin’s hair, lightly stroking the dark waves and delicately scratching at his neck and scalp. David was careful to not catch at any of Griffin’s various clips and barrettes, and Griffin appreciated this attention. At one point during the night, Griffin found himself getting drowsy, his eyes falling shut and his head nodding forward as he relaxed under David’s touches. David was talking but his fingers were working out all the bundled knots of tension in his neck including underneath Griffin’s leather collar, and Griffin was in bliss.

They ultimately wound up together on the dance floor, the DJ playing a wide mix of styles and genres designed to appeal to everyone. Griffin knew he surprised David on the dance floor. He had enjoyed dancing starting as a child, and as a jumper he found clubs an easy way to relax and feel himself among people, alone as he was in the world. Griffin could dance to almost anything, changing his steps to match the newest track. Martial arts training had given him coordination and balance and focus, allowing him to sink into the music and enjoy moving his body in tune with the beats. David preferred more electronic music, from down-tempo jazz to harder funky breaks, but was willing to stay out with Griffin and dance to anything that was played. He looked happy and content while he danced, his long feline body swaying gracefully. They were never apart from each other for more than a couple of feet, maintaining eye contact as if they were dancing only for each other’s pleasure.

Part of Griffin wanted the night to end very soon, because watching David dance was giving him far too many graphic thoughts about what might happen later on that evening. Griffin couldn’t wait to sink his fingers into David’s leather-clad ass. The soft buttery leathers fit him like second skin, supple and stretched tight and clinging in all the right ways. Every time David moved, the leathers pulled against his thigh muscles and from the looks of it, David was commando for the evening. Griffin kept having to look away. At least his new pants were baggy enough to hide his constant erection.

When the first slow song came on, they simultaneously turned and moved towards each other. David draped his arms loosely around Griffin’s neck and without thinking Griffin moved his hands up to lightly grasp David’s hips. Griffin tipped his head up and nuzzled David’s neck, and without hesitation David kissed the top of Griffin’s head and pulled him in close. And then the real world around them disappeared while the two slowly waltzed, lost in the heady sensation of being together again, bodies entwined, the promise of a blossoming relationship.

By the end of the night, Griffin was wishing David had let him in on his secret love of cosplaying much sooner. Actually, after seeing how David had been in his element, all the cosplayers who knew him and admired him, it made him feel a bit shitty, like David didn’t trust Griffin enough to share this with previously. Admittedly, he did laugh and make a fuss when David had shown up in his cosplay outfit, probably exactly as David had expected, and feared. But being dressed up and playing for hours with like-minded players was a lot of fun – especially when Griffin was properly costumed and participating. Cosplaying allowed him to leave reality and Paladins and threats of death far behind for a few hours, dressed up and hanging out with total strangers for the night. It was a very welcome break.

He sat on the floor between David’s outstretched legs, leaning back into the warmth of David’s broad chest. David’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him, and for the first time in a very long time, years maybe, he felt safe and content. They cuddled and watched the remaining cosplayers dance, not needing to speak.

The final song of the night was a track Griffin remembered from years back – Avalon, by Roxy Music – and he turned and whispered to David, “Last dance with me?” David nodded and the two returned to dance floor, nearly empty now due to the lateness of the evening. They started to slow dance, a gentle sway to the slow melody and Griffin could feel David sigh contentedly. This time, they began necking, kissing long and softly; savoring each shared moment of togetherness. It was a world without others, a world of just them and their feelings and desires.

As the song finally faded away, the two smiled at each other, a rosy blush staining both their cheeks, and it was Griffin who finally said what they had been waiting for all night. “So, time to head home David? Anything left for us to do here or are we free to leave?” David tightly squeezed Griffin’s smaller hand in his own, and answered, “It’s all over. Now it’s just us – so home it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
